


I'll Come When You Call Me

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [28]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Lone Wanderer, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: He wanted to believe that there was still someone in there, even if everyone and everything else had been obliterated. He wanted it to be her.
Relationships: Amata Almodovar/Lone Wanderer, Amata Almodovar/Male Lone Wanderer, Amata Almodovar/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Kudos: 6





	I'll Come When You Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

For as long as (Y/N) could remember, Amata had been his very best friend. She had always been there for him, and he had always been there for her. It was a wonder their fathers didn't worry as they got older.

But then, his father left the Vault, very unexpectedly, and he was forced out too. Amata had seemed apologetic, but also acted like she had something to say. As did he, but with the Overseers guards on his back, he never got the chance to tell her that she was more than just a friend.

It had been seven or so months in the Wasteland, and it wasn't near as bad as (Y/N) had thought it would be. It was becoming more and more like home as time went on, but he still had not forgotten about the home, The Vault he had left. It all seemed like a different lifetime.

He wanted to believe that there was still someone in there, even if everyone and everything else had been obliterated. He wanted it to be her.

(Y/N) wanted to think that it hadn't, but it had not exactly been a smooth running Vault when he left. He was in Megaton, that being his place of residence now, and it wan't all that far away, was it?

He found himself wandering towards Vault 101. Within half a mile, the Pip-Boy that adorned his arm found a new station, one that usually tended to stay in the vault. The PA system was broadcasting all the way out here? Someone had to have changed it, right? Made it stronger for him to hear?

Maybe there was still a chance.

The switch clicked a bit when turned to the station, and he made a note to clean the dirt out of the switches sometime. Maybe he could ask Stanley to fix it- If...If the vault was still running.

The station was a bit quiet, but still came in relatively fine, even being this far away. Someone had to have tampered with it. Instead of spewing Vault-Tec propaganda and slogans, like the unusually catchy, "A Brighter Future: Underground," or even the mildly annoying, "Hard Work is Happy Work," it was playing a woman's voice.

She sounded a bit different, although not much. Perhaps it was the months apart. (Y/N) didn't think they'd ever been away that long before. How could you be, living in such a small place? The wasteland was preferred by bounds and leaps, at least for its size.

He listened in silence. "It feels like you left home a long time ago," she begins, and he can hear the sigh, the stress. It hurts that he can just hear the pain in her voice.

"But I know you're still out there." She sounds a little stronger with this statement, not unsure at all. She's right, and pride wells into (Y/N)'s chest. She believes in him. This is followed by another sigh, just a short one. "I just hope you're still alive to hear this."

"Things got worse after you left, if you can believe that," Worse? How much worse, exactly? Things were pretty much hell, with the Overseer having killed Jonas, driven him out, and a Radroach attack... Nothing was going well, exactly.

"My father's gone mad with power."

Oh.

Oh. It's not as if he hadn't expected it. The Overseer had always been a bit of a nut for power, although he'd never tell Amata that he thought that....But this was all his fault, wasn't it?

"If you can hear this, please stop looking for your dad and help stop mine. I managed to change the door password to my name. If you're hearing this, and if you still care enough to help me, then you should remember it," he hears he choke a little on her final words. "I'm not sure how long I can hold up without you. Please, hurry."

He's rushing towards 101 as fast as his feet will carry him. He's got to help, and he's got to tell her.


End file.
